And It Goes On
by iamamarshmallow
Summary: I shouldn't live like this. It's unhealthy. But I have to. I have to for them. For Stiles and Scott. For myself. Stiles x OC
1. Prolouge

**The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, It's never going to happen. Also to the tv/movie references I am no doubt to put in the rest of the story with abundance, I do not own them either. I own ****Annabelle**** McCall though, so ha.**

**A/N: **_Some of the dialogue of the TV show isn't the same as per usual. I've changed it a bit to fit in with whatever Annabelle says or if I've just forgotten what they say in the first place. The plot of the story will stay the same though._

_Also I'm Australian and there might be a couple of words that I'll use and you'll have no idea what they mean. So if that's the case, please ask. Or just google it, which ever you prefer._

* * *

Boys are annoying. Brothers are even more annoying. Especially when your brother is called Scott McCall. There are plenty of situations where boys/brothers/Scott McCall's can be more annoying than usual, an example of one of these situations is when they burst into your room, mid pathetic loner Doctor Who marathon [See Episodes; Angels take Manhattan, Doomsday and Girl in the Fireplace] because they think someone is trying to break into the house and are too freaked out to go outside alone. The chivalry in the male population has been at massive lows lately.

Anyway, Annabelle McCall, movie/television show geek, at your service, and what not. Enjoy the inspiring tale of how my twin brother becomes a werewolf, My best friend becomes the most protagonist side-kick that there ever was and I become even more sarcastic and cynical than I ever thought possible.

I held back a choked sob. Say it. Of course it needs saying you idiot. 'Rose Tyler, I'. 'Rose Tyler, I' what? Perhaps you mean to tell her that she's been asleep the whole time and this is all just a dream. No, you mean to tell her, 'Rose Tyler, I love you'

"FINISH THE SENTENCE." I wailed at the computer screen, the tears rolled down my face, smudging the eyeliner I hadn't been bothered to remove but would eventually.

I was to wrapped up in my feelings and tears that I failed to notice Scott, my twin come in the room and witness my sci-fi television show induced mental breakdown.

He squinted, "TV Show?"

What did he think? That I was having a mental breakdown over a boy. No. That simply doesn't happen. I cry over amazing acting and emotional music. For the benefit of my dear brother I nodded, sniffling and wiping at the tears. Scott took a deep breath in.

"Theremightbeapsychomurderinornearthehousepleasehe lpmehurthemwithourbats"

I blinked. Processing his words. After about a minute my brain figured it out. I leapt to my feet, slamming my laptop shut and grabbed the baseball bat I kept next to my bed for protection {*cough* fending off Scott/Mother/Stiles from awakening me from my slumber *cough*}.

"Let's go Scotty-boy", I grinned and pointed my bat at the doorway.

We stumbled blindly down the stairs because Scott refused to turn on the lights. I was in front because I was the one without asthma. Scott also decided that if the psycho murder was in the house and came up behind us he could knock his lights out better from the back. We pushed through the back door and onto the wraparound porch. When outside my simply delightful twin decided to take the lead, probably because he felt safer. We made it about three feet to the top of the stairs that lead to our backyard, that connected with the woods of Beacon Hills, when a body dropped down halfway hanging off the porch roof. Scott yelled in surprise and started swinging his bat wildly. I yelped and hit Scott over the head {not very hard mind you} in the shock.

"Dude, Annabelle! Stop it's me, Stiles"

At the sound of the word 'dude' I calmed. I could usually tell who was talking when I heard someone's voice, and that was without a doubt Stiles.

"Stiles!", Scott yelled, rubbing at his head, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Calm down! Why do you guys have bats? Do either of you even play baseball?", Stiles exclaimed, "Er. Anyway. Guess what?"

He fell off the roof, actually rather gracefully, landing on his feet, a bit unsteady now that he was standing. I held out my bat to push him back in the right direction when he almost tipped over. He smiled slightly.

"What is it?", I drawled as Scott sulked about being scared into thinking that out best friend was a psycho murderer.

Stiles either didn't pick up on my lack of enthusiasm or didn't care, I'm going with a mix of both, because he continued on like before, "My Dad got a radio call. Some hikers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body", obviously the boyish curiosity in Scott McCall, with the dead and gruesome had overcome his annoyance.

"No. A body of water", Stiles remarked sarcastically, "Yes a dead body. You dumbass. And now my dad and some other guys on the force are out looking for it"

I groaned inwardly. I knew what was coming next and I wasn't particularly happy about it.

"Wait, so if the hikers found the body what's your dad looking for?" Scott asked.

_Shit, here it comes._

"That's the best part. They only found half", his lack of empathy was great, really, "We are so going"

With that I let out a loud long suffering sigh.

"You don't have to come", Stiles said.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you kidding me Stilinski. Of course I have to come. Hell, I want to come. I'd just rather that I didn't have to"

"That didn't make any sense", Scott remarked.

"I am well aware darling", I drawled.

* * *

I bounced around on the balls of my feet as we walked, narrowly missing a root sticking out of the ground. I managed to trip over the next one though, I slammed into Stiles' back. Pushing him forward a small amount. My weight wasn't significant enough to make a lot of difference. I'm about 5'2 ft of light weight skin and bones.

"Sorry" I muttered in apology.

"s'Okay", he mumbled, distracted by the prospect of half of a dead body.

A few minutes of silence passed, in which Scott took a puff, or whatever of his inhaler thingy.

"So what half of the body are we looking for?", Scott asked.

I didn't even need Stiles' real answer to that. It was pretty obvious.

"Oh, well I never thought about that." He laughed, half-nervous, half-actual hilariousity.

"And what if whatever killed that girl is still out here?", Scott asked.

I didn't need the answer to that either. Stiles had not thought about that before he came to out house. Stiles rarely thought his plans through. He was impulsive. I was too so I couldn't really complain. Scott was usually the only one that thought things through before doing something, but obviously he wasn't planning on doing that today.

"Yeah, didn't think about that either." Stiles said uneasy now.

"Did you think about anything before you dragged us out here?" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I- shit get down!" Stiles exclaimed. There were flashlights coming in our direction. Stiles and I dropped to the ground. I was aware of Scott scampering behind some tree in my subconscious.

"Stiles!? Annabelle!? What are you two doing here?", Sherriff Stilinski exclaimed.

We both got awkwardly to out feet, "Oh you know...", I started.

"Just taking a walk in the woods", Stiles finished off the lie.

"Uh huh, sure", he said unbelieving, "How about your other partner in crime?"

My eye twitched, trying to convey some sort of message to someone.

"Scott!", he called.

"Er. Dad he didn't come with us, said he wanted to get extra sleep before school and lacrosse tryouts tomorrow", Stiles lied smoothly for about the first time in his life, honestly I felt like applauding but refrained, due to the tiny fact that Stiles' Dad might think I'm insane.

Sherriff Stilinski sighed, "Stiles take Annabelle home them get home yourself. And Scott if you're out there I suggest getting home too"

I sighed. Stiles and I set off to the McCall family home. Minus Scott McCall. Hopefully Scott would find his way home soon enough.

* * *

"Annabelle" Scott called from the top of the stairs.

It was about half an hour after Stiles dropped me home. I'd moved to reading a book. I'd heard Scott unlock the door and move upstairs. I heard a lot of things. I didn't like not knowing things, I made it a habit to listen to things. I can literally hear conversations across class rooms if I try. Basically I noticed. I was the one that noticed the person giving birth in the background of that tv show, or heard that massive secret those two people were hiding, because they were whispering a bit too loud in chem class.

"Yeah. What is it?" I replied.

Scott walked down the hallway and into my room. I noticed he was limping when he came in. So obviously he was injured. What also gave it away was the massive blood splotch on his shirt.

I shrieked, "Scott, are you okay!?"

He laughed a little at my apparent concern, "I don't know honestly. It doesn't hurt too much. I should be good. I'll patch it up and stuff. I just wanted to see if you were okay"

I raised and eyebrow, "I'm fine Scott. You are not. If you need help with that tell me. Okay"

Scott nodded, smirking, "I will"

"Love you, Bro'"

"Love you too, Sis'"

* * *

**A/N: **okay wow. go me. i finished. i really hope i got the characterisation right. if i didn't feel free to tell me where i need to work on. it always takes me a bit to completely get into the character. i find Stiles especially hard because he's such a physical person and you cannot leave that out because it's a massive part of who he is. eventually i should be able to get it right, so just bear with me for now. _ps. __Annabelle__ looks like Jenna Louise Coleman, with short hair._

xx


	2. Chapter 1

**The Aftermath**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, It's never going to happen. Also to the tv/movie references I am no doubt to put in the rest of the story with abundance, I do not own them either. I own ****Annabelle**** McCall though, so ha.**

**A/N: **_Some of the dialogue of the TV show isn't the same as per usual. I've changed it a bit to fit in with whatever Annabelle says or if I've just forgotten what they say in the first place. The plot of the story will stay the same though._

* * *

My alarm went off at exactly 6.00 am waking me from my slumber. I groaned loudly. I could hear Scott waking from the room next door. He'd already gotten to the out of bed stage. Adamant to reach that stage I rolled out of my bed, landing purposefully on the floor. I pushed up from my position and stumbled over to my wardrobe, in a much more awake manner than normal. I tugged it open and pulled out the outfit I'd picked the day before. It was a pleated, knee length, wine red skirt, with a navy blue, dotted, button up shirt of the same colour. I had a navy blue spotted, grey, ¾ length jumper to go over it and olive ankle boots. I hung it on the wardrobe's door knob and staggered into my bathroom. I finished all my rituals before putting on my makeup, eyeliner and mascara. I hadn't really bothered with anything in the holidays because I was hanging out with my best friend and brother. Once I was dressed I hobbled down the stairs to the kitchen to get a breakfast of waffles and coffee. Which was delicious by the way. Scott was already in the kitchen eating.

"Morning", he said through a mouthful of food.

"Ew. Gross bitch", I insulted jokingly.

He stuck his tongue out at me, chewed up pieces of waffle resting on it. I fake gagged and hit him on the arm.

"How's the injury?", I asked, making coffee.

He swallowed, "It's a bite"

"Oh my god. What from?"

"Can I tell you when we get to school? I'd rather not tell the story anymore than I need", he asked sheepishly.

I nodded, "Yeah sure. But, if it, you know, starts hurting, you should go to the hospital"

He sighed and nodded, "Thanks for the sisterly concern"

"It's my job" I grinned.

* * *

I arrived at school faster than Scott. I'd bought a bashed up, second hand ute with the money from my part-time job at the bakery about a year ago and fixed it up. Meaning he had a bike and I had a car. I pulled into a car park, just as Stiles did. I took my cup of coffee off the dashboard and leapt out to greet him.

I yawned, "Morning", I gave him my best one armed hug.

He hugged me back, but let go to bounce around hyperactively, as he did, "Where's Scott?"

"I made him take his bike, he was being a gross arse", I said, accidentally slipping into a British accent that I'd picked up from a friend I had in middle school.

"-And that constitutes what?", Stiles asked half grinning, his hand twitching.

"General boy things. Showing me his chewed up breakfast, leaving his dirty underwear hanging on my door handle. You know the usual", I rolled my eyes.

I blinked slowly, my eyelids lagging. I obviously wasn't awake yet, so I took a huge gulp of coffee. Soon enough the caffeine would kick in. Stiles eyed the steaming cup.

I sighed, and mumbled, "I hate you", I handed the cup to him.

He pounced on it like a hungry mountain lion, even though he had enough energy in him to last for a month already.

He took a ravenous sip and handed it back to me, "You're the best"

I shook my head minutely, "I know right"

"You're also narcissistic"

"I take pride in it"

We burst into laughter. It only lasted a few seconds though, because Scott came hurtling towards us, "Thanks for waiting Annabelle", he remarked sarcastically.

"Your welcome", I grinned, "Anyway, tell us what happened last night"

Stiles grinned, "Okay, lets see this thing".

Scott lifted up his shirt to show Stiles the bandage he'd put over the bite. It was spotted with blood that had soaked through. It was different colours of blood the whole way round and you could kind of see the outline of the bite, it was sort of a crescent moon shape. Stiles grunted appreciatively, and leapt back a bit in surprise. "Ooh. Whoa."

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf"

I squinted, "A wolf bit you"

"Yeah", Scott nodded as if it was completely normal.

"No. Not a chance", Stiles said.

"I heard a wolf howling", Scott offered as evidence.

"You wouldn't have. That's not possible", I shot him down straight away. I guess it was gang up on Scott day for Stiles and I.

"What do you mean? How do you know what I heard?"

Stiles and I laughed, "Because," he explained, "California doesn't have wolves okay"

I nodded in agreement, "Not for like, 60 years"

"Really"

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California" I said sarcastically.

Scott raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "Well if you two aren't going to believe me about the wolves then you aren't going to believe me when I tell you I found the body"

Stiles' eyes widened and he did a thing with his arm, moving it towards Scott, "Are you kidding me?"

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month"

"Poor you", I said sarcastically, pouting, "I had nightmares for a month because when I got my first period I thought I'd miscarried and I cried for and hour and flushed it down the toilet"

Stiles eye twitched, "When was this?"

"Ten"

"Ten!? You've been... having those... problems monthly for six years"

I scrunched up my eyes, "Yeah"

"That's like...", he did the maths in his head, "72 times"

I nodded, "You know that it lasts for like a week each month"

His eyes widened even more, "Nope"

He shook his head, going back to the conversation with Scott, "That is freaking awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since..."

Cue Lydia dramatic walk. Just on time sweetheart. I inwardly rolled my eyes and scowled. Stiles immediately got distracted as she walked past.

"Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look...", he sighed, "Like you're gonna ignore me"

There was a small twang of heartbreak. Damnit. No Annabelle. You do not like Stiles Stilinski. Your best friend whom has a hopeless crush on Lydia Martin. Nope not at all.

Stiles turned to Scott, "You're the cause of this you know," he twitched, "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. You scarlet nerded me"

The bell rang. I patted Stiles on the shoulder, "You're already a nerd. Scott and I have nothing to do with it"

With that I walked off ahead of the two to my locker. Probably wiggling my butt more than I needed.

* * *

"Why is _she_ getting complimented by Lydia. When I just get bloody ignored", I complained for no reason, not actually annoyed in the slightest, just sad-ish.

"'Cause she's hot", Stiles answered, absent-minded, "Beautiful people flock together"

I blinked and raised and eyebrow, "And I am not. Thanks very much _best friend_", I glared at Stiles and glanced at Scott who was making googly eyes at the new girl Lydia was talking to, sarcastically I added, "Oh. Thanks for the support brother. I surround myself with the best people."

Stiles blushed, "U-u-uh. It's not- you're not- you are, um, you know, it just... um"

"Stiles just shut up while you can. It'll make life a lot easier", I told him.

He looked at me sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. I loved Stiles and Scott, I really did, but they could both be such _boys _sometimes, which I really shouldn't be that shocked about. Anyway, Lydia was coming down the hallway and it actually looked like she was coming in our direction. Stiles poked me.

"Annabelle, hi", Lydia said, smiling sweetly, stopping in front of me, I could tell Stiles was freaking out so I jabbed him in the side, he grunted.

I smiled and nodded, "Lydia, right", I said her name like it was unfamiliar to me, like I hadn't known who she was since the first day of school.

"Your skirt and shoes are fabulous. Where did you get them?", she said endearingly.

I blinked, _sorry what, _"Thank you. I actually bought them online, got them shipped over from Paris."

Lydia smiled again, "Nice. Well see you in..."

"English", I offered.

She nodded and waved, stalking off.

There was a pause.

"Did she just... talk to us?", Stiles demanded.

I nodded, "It looks like it", then I smiled, "I guess I am pretty. Beautiful people flock together", I reminded Stiles, turning around and tapping his nose, "Later losers".

* * *

I was sat at the lacrosse bleachers, music blasting and my book out. Five minutes before practice started, Allison Argent, the new girl, and Lydia arrived. I waved at the two politely. Having met Allison in first period, because she now sat next to me. Practice was uneventful, except for the fact that Scott and Stiles forgot to tell me he was now freaking amazing at lacrosse. Finstock blew his whistle and practice was out. I gathered my things and skipped over to Stiles.

"How did he..?", I asked, shocked.

Stiles shrugged, "I dunno man", then he trudged off to get changed.

I sighed, "Friend zoned again. Go you McCall"

* * *

We were walking in the woods again, this time it was early afternoon and no where near dark. We'd been dicussing Scott's new found skills.

"They didn't just come out of nowhere", I rationalized, clutching at my head, feeling a migraine coming on.

"I don't know what it was; It was like I had all the time in the world to catch that ball.", Scott said, "And that's not the only weird thing, I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to"

"Smell things. Like what?"

"Like the Mint Mojito gum in Stiles' pocket"

Stiles reached into his jacket pocket, "I don't even have any Mint Mojito...", lo and behold there was a wad of chewed up Mint Mojito gum.

"So all this started with a bite"

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something."

"You know, I think I have heard of something like this before!"

"What. You have"

I squinted. _What?_

"Yeah it's special type of infection"

"Are you serious?", I asked, sort of worried.

"Yeah. Yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy"

I rolled my eyes but didn't reveal the joke to Scott, who would no doubt fall for it, as he is about the most gullible little thing I've ever met.

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Once a month"

Stiles murmured in agreement, "On the night of the full moon".

Stiles fake howled. Scott shoved him.

"Hey. You're the one that heard the wolf howl"

"There could be something seriously wrong with me", Scott protested.

"I know you're a werewolf"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the sliver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon"

We stopped.

"I could have sworn it was here", Scott said, "I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body", Stiles rationalized.

I looked up from the ground where Scott was rummaging, there was a guy standing there staring at us, he had a hostile aura about him, despite being ruggedly handsome. I blinked, hoping it was just my imagination.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks"

Stiles laughed. He spotted the guy when he tilted back and hit Scott on the shoulder. Scott scampered up and Stiles went into full fidget mode. I moved, backing-up against Stiles, honestly a bit freaked out. He stomped towards us. As he got closer, he became more familiar. By the time he was closest to us I'd identified him as Derek Hale, and Derek Hale wasn't someone that I really wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?", Derek grumbled.

I brought my thumb up to my mouth and gnawed on it nervously. I moved next to Stiles, on his right.

"Huh?", Stiles muttered.

"This is private property"

I felt my eye twitch. I remembered seeing trampled signs in a few spots of the track. I just didn't realize what they said until now.

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know"

"Yeah, we're just looking for something, but...", Scott trailed off, "Uh, forget it"

Derek threw something at Scott. When Scott caught it I recognized it as his inhaler. I fought the urge to ask Derek about a million questions, which would probably get us killed. Derek walked off. Stiles and I sighed in relief.

"Alright, come on guys, I got to get to work", Scott made to leave.

"Dude," Stiles threw his arms up to stop Scott, "That was Derek Hale."

I continued watching Derek walk off, while Stiles and Scott talked, It was almost like Derek could hear us. I had a weird feeling about him. Not one that made me think he killed anyone, just that something was off about him. I didn't know what was causing that and it infuriated me to no end. I was still looking at the same spot, by the time Derek was gone and the boys had stopped talking.

"'Belle", Stiles said, "Can you hear me? We're going"

I turned to Stiles, "I can hear you. I hear everything."

"I'm going to pretend that didn't sound alarmingly scary"

"Okay", I said, dazed.

* * *

"I listened in on one of Dad's radio calls."

"No surprise. What did it say?", I pressed, trying to convey as much urgency as you possibly can through a grainy video.

"They found the other half. And there was animal fur on it"

I inhaled sharply, "What animal?", I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew what the answer was.

"A wolf"

"He was right.", I whispered, "My pride and intelligence feels really wounded right now"

Stiles laughed a little.

I ran a hand through my hair and leant back in my chair, "He's not going to believe us", I muttered.

"I know"

"I remember seeing somewhere that werewolves turn when their pulse is raised. If that's true then tonight is about the worst night for a full moon in the history of nights for a full moon. I mean, his first lacrosse game, Allison's gonna be there. I dunno. I feel like I should be all parental and enforce that 7.30 curfew your Dad's bound to legalize"

"Come over and we'll talk to him when he gets off work. I've done a bunch of research and we can explain it to him"

"Or we could just shove it all on him simultaneously, so then he'll get overwhelmed and miss the lacrosse game and Lydia's party while sorting through it all"

"Are you going?", Stiles asked, "To Lydia's party I mean"

"I dunno. I wasn't. But I think I will. I want to get my mind off what's happening with Scott before our lives begin to revolve around it."

He nodded understandingly, "I get that"

"I'll see you soon, yeah"

He nodded and waved. I shut off my computer and Stiles along with it.

* * *

"You're putting people in danger Scott", I stressed, "You could turn at any moment."

"Do you know why wolves howl?", Stiles asked, "It's to alert their pack. Yeah, that's right _pack. _That wolf howl you heard means there are more out there. And that means you now."

"Listen to us Scott. When your pulse raised you turn. You know what makes your pulse rise? Allison and Lacrosse. You think you can handle that in such early stages." I snapped, why couldn't he just listen?.

"Stop it! Okay. I'm playing in that game and I'm going out with Allison. Neither of you can stop me".

In a sudden burst of rage, Scott had me pinned up against the wall.

"Look Scott. I'm sorry, I know that this is a massive chance for you. But what's going on is bigger than that. A lot bigger. Lots of people could get hurt. Including you." I could feel my head start to ache, which it did when I was stressed, scared or nervous, and right now, I was all three.

Scott hadn't let go. Which wasn't good. If he was in the right state of mind he would have let go by now. He wasn't in his right mind, he was saving me for later, like a animal, he was giving in to his primal instincts.

"Yeah dude. Come on, it's not like you haven't sat on the bench before"

_Damnit Stiles. _

"I'm playing in the game tonight!"

His grip on my shoulder tightened and his fist raised to hit me. I flinched, images flashing through my head. Stiles made to grab his arm, Scott yanked it away, hitting me in the jaw in the process. He immediately let go and stumbled back.

"Oh god. Anna. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. I'm sorry"

My head snapped up and I glared at him viciously, in that moment he was Dad, the Dad that used to beat me and abuse me when no one was home, the one that I hated, "Don't you dare call me Anna. Get away from me. You bastard."

I could see the hurt in his eyes. He knew I could. But right then, after what he'd just done, there was no way that was going to help him. So he just turned and left, the door shutting quietly behind him, he knew not to enrage me, I was horrible when I was angry. I knew exactly what hurt the most.

"Annabelle", Stiles said softly, testing the waters.

"Don't try and make excuses for him"

"I'm not"

I looked at him. He looked at me. I threw my hands around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his. Then I started sobbing. Stiles was the only one I'd told about Dad and what he did. I had a feeling that he knew that was why I was so on edge about Scott doing what he did.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. 'Belle I really am", He mumbled while stroking my hair.

"About what?", I whispered.

"Your Dad, Scott, and everything. I'm sorry it has to be like this"

I nodded, "I'm sorry too"

I spent the rest of the night in solitude. I refused to go to the lacrosse game, nor the party. I drowned myself in fictional worlds. I watched _Reichenbach Fall_, _Star Trek: 2009_, ate two blocks of chocolate and cried a whole lot. Mom was working the grave shift and had only been home during school hours for the past few days, so I didn't see her. Something I was grateful for, I didn't particularly want to explain the bruise that was forming on my jaw. It was about eleven when I went to sleep. I vaguely remember dreaming of Dad and wolves chasing me.

I was restless.

* * *

**A/N: **_first off i tried so hard on the characterisation and i'm so sorry. i feel like it's horrible. i tried so hard. ugh. anyway. personally i don't like when people have oc's steal lines from the characters but i didn't have much of a choice, because if i didn't Annabelle would have said next to nothing in a few of the sections (which she does anyway). sorry for the angst. i plan for Annabelle to forgive Scott, obviously she just needs sometime to get over her anger._

_thank you for reading_

_xx_


End file.
